Love Goes On: A Message From A Special Person
by Moriko-san15
Summary: ONESHOT Postending. Himeko, desperate to find her special person, waits for a sign. That sign comes in the form of a mysterious email.


Love Goes On

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer: Kannazuki No Miko (Destiny of Shrine Maiden) is the property of Kaishaku. This is just a fanwork! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Moriko-san 15: Hiya, I'm Moriko-san15. I am writing another fanfiction! This time I am writing a Kannazuki No Miko fic, because I was inspired after watching the ending. I thought the ending was kind of open for expansion. This fic takes place after the ending but before the mysterious epilogue. There are major spoilers, so you may not want to read it until you finish the anime storyline. This story is kind of strange and very fanon, but often fandom demands that. Please Enjoy!

She was still waiting. Still waiting for that one person. She didn't know whom it was or why she knew they existed, but she promised not to fall in love until they found her. This is a tale of Himeko Kurusugawa.

She had been sitting at her computer all night. And it never came. This seemed to be a nightly ritual. She had been waiting; hopelessly waiting for her special person to send a sign- any sign at all- to let her know they were waiting. She knew it was hopeless, impossible and just plain desperate, but she wanted a sign that her feelings were true.

After waiting for a few hours, she slipped into a deep sleep. Her long blonde hair was sprawled out across her shoulders. Her arm was stretched across the keyboard, still clinging to the mouse. The other served as a pillow to rest her head upon as she slept peacefully.

"You've got mail! You've got mail!" The computer chirped. But she had turned the volume down, so she lay undisturbed. Her nose made a slight twitch, but that was it. A tiny icon of an envelope being opened appeared on the computer screen and the e-mail opened.

Addressed To: Himeko Kurusugawa

Sender: anonymous

Subject: I'm waiting

Hello, Himeko! It has been a long time since I could talk to you. How have you been, Himeko? I hope that you are doing well. I just wish I could hear back from you, but this e-mail has an-auto delete label, because I don't want you to think I am a stalker or anything. But I was just making sure you knew in your heart that I am waiting for you. I wanted to write to you so badly, even if you don't remember me. I found your e-mail as a site member.

Are you having fun in Mahoroba? I hope that even without me you are OK. I am now living in Tokyo. I am distantly related to the Himemiya family. But I do kind of miss my old life. I wonder if Otoha is all right? Say hi to her for me.

I look like I did back when we were friends, even though I am a different person now. I think is it kind of strange how even though the old me ceased to exist I still remember everybody. I even remember praying to Ame no Murakumo that I could be reincarnated. So maybe it gave me my memories too so I could find you again. I still love and care about you, Himeko. I'll wait for you even if it takes an eternity for us to find each other again. I can't leave Tokyo right now, but believe me, I would if I could. So if you're ever in Tokyo, look for me, OK? You'll know me when you see me. Farewell till then!

With love,

Me

P.S. I scooped up your shell necklace after the battle, because I felt bad that I broke it. I fixed the ribbon. I know that you have another one now, so mine will be a perfect fit with yours!

The computer whirred as it deleted the message. But it made an error and saved the sender's underlined text.

Himeko awoke to Makoto's cheers. Before leaving for school, she noticed the computer was still on and checked her inbox. There was one anonymous message:

I am waiting for you

She smiled. "Oh, Mako?"

"What is it, Himeko?" her friend asked.

"I think I want to go to Tokyo over the summer. And maybe cut my hair."

"Really? Why"

Himeko closed her eyes. "My special someone is waiting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Moriko-san15: Ah, how love reaches people's hearts! And please review, too!


End file.
